LGPX
by Otritzi
Summary: Welcome to the Lyoko Grand Prix, In this story we will be following the upstart Team Otritzi after the tragic loss of their original Operator. AU.
1. LGPX Introduction

A/N: New fic, haven't forgotten my old one, thank you to Mr. Evil for the idea, as always I wish I owned Code: Lyoko and IGPX, but I do not.

* * *

Chapter 1: The LGPX, A History. 

Welcome to the world of the Lyoko Grand Prix. In this world teams race to complete various challenges to earn standing points and recognition for their skill in the virtual world of Lyoko. The teams are rated on survival rate, time, damage taken, kills, accuracy, and style. The main judge's name is XANA, the unofficial god of Lyoko. Each level has their own sub judges, but if XANA wants to move somebody up, he can.

XANA controls the monsters and challenges, the sectors available to each level of the LGPX and also which teams will be able to compete in which challenge. The team with the highest score of it's level on December 25 of the year will receive a cash prize, as well as a set of Lyoko Medallions, artifacts of extreme power that increase Lyoko related powers in the real world, as well as allow the wearer to fully control their power.

It is in this Lyoko oriented world that we find our heroes, Team Otritzi. Team Otritzi consists of four Defenders, a Keeper, and an Operator. The team members are Jeremie Belpois, the Operator; Aelita Stones, the Keeper; Ulrich Stern, Samurai; Yumi Ishiyama, Ninja; Odd Della Robbia, Feline archer; and finally Emily Phoenix, Lancer and daughter of the team's owner, Otritzi Phoenix. Each has their own abilities, Jeremie was once a Defender for their team before their previous Operator was killed in a tragic accident, he is doing a remarkable job after the loss of his mentor and longtime girlfriend, Maggie Blaze, the team's previous Operator.


	2. Vs Team Delmas

A/N: Now for the first real chapter of LGPX, enjoy. BTW, XANA's the announcer as well as main judge. The event will be told by him.

* * *

Chapter 2: Team Otritzi vs. Team Delmas 

Today we find Team Otritzi pitted against Team Delmas, the current first place team of the LG-9 France Division, after crushingly defeating Team Orion last week in a surprise ambush, devirtualizing Team Orion's Keeper in one attack, then dashing to the Tower and deactivating it with minimal monster interference.

Team Delmas consists of an Operator, a Keeper, and three Defenders. The Operator of Team Delmas is none other than their owner, Principle Delmas of Kadic Academy. The team's Keeper is the daughter of the Operator, Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, using a Slave Master Character Card. The Defenders of Team Delmas are Theo, Herb and Nicholas, Sissi's two most loyal friends from high school, if they could be called that. Theo is the Ninja of Team Delmas, Herb is the sniper of Team Delmas, and Nicholas is the knight of Team Delmas.

The favorite for this match-up is Team Delmas, simply because they have proved they work well together in the past, only failing to place first last year due to having their Keeper sniped as they were virtualizing in the last match of the year. This phenomenon has been prevented from happening in the future by a barrier that encompasses each team's virtualization zone.

Team Otritzi was formed at the end of last year and was only able to take part in two match-ups, although they have yet to lose a match, they lost their Operator in a car wreck during the off season. Their current Operator is none other than Jeremie Belpois, their old sniper and boyfriend of their old Operator. How Otritzi keeps his team together I will never know, his team seems to fight amongst themselves the whole time.

Both teams enter the stadium, each team member going to their respective places, the Keepers head toward the silver colored scanners and each defender heads into one of the gold colored scanners. The Operators take their positions and Otritzi stands beside Jeremie as they begin.

"Rules for this match are as follows, each team must defeat twelve monsters before their keeper will be able to enter the activated tower, as always when a player is devirtualized they must first be checked out by the staff medics before being virtualized again, the match will be limited to the Kadic Mountain region, and the monsters will be out in force, expect ambushes aplenty. Time for the Battle to begin, Operators ready?"

Both Jeremie and Principle Delmas nod, hands hovering over their respective keyboards and quivering in anticipation.

"Tower activation in ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

Jeremie and Principle Delmas' fingers fly across the keyboard, virtualizing their teammates and preparing them for the task ahead. Jeremie somehow manages to virtualize a vehicle for each of his team's Defenders, two Over Boards (Emily and Odd), an Over Bike (Ulrich), and an Over Wing (Yumi), as well as give them directions to the tower from their base. Principle Delmas virtualizes his team as well as their only vehicle, an Over Bike (Sissi) but has yet to give them directions, looks like they will have to follow the pulsations.

Team Otritzi is at it again, Yumi, Odd and Emily have begun racing one another to the monster spawn site to pick up the team's twelve kills. Ulrich has Aelita riding with him as the two of them break off and head toward the tower. By the way, the monsters for this round are Kankrelets, Wasps, and Krabs.

Team Delmas has left their base and has begun following the pulsations to the tower, only to be ambushed by a squad of Krabs and Wasps as they exited their base. Sissi took four ten life point blasts to the chest and her Over Bike was struck twice, devirtualizing it before she escaped back inside of the Team Delmas Base, after grabbing and smashing two Wasps together, destoying them. Theo used his super-speed and ran out and threw several Kunai knives into the monsters, taking out four Wasps and a Krab as he was brained by a Krab laser, devirtualizing him on the spot. Herb got struck twice by the Wasp poison, draining his lifepoints in seconds, devirtualizing him before he could even pull the trigger on his rifle. Nicholas took a shot to the ankle from a hornet and deflected several shots from the Krabs with his shield, bouncing several shots back and nailing the eye of two Wasps and three Krab before being forced back inside of the base. As per regulations, both devirtualized fighters are being examined by the stadium medics before being allowed to return to the battle.

Team Otritzi has reached the Spawn Site and have begun their assault. Yumi pulls out her fan and throws her fans out to catch four Wasps, dead on. Odd whips around and races around a boulder and blasts five Kankrelets on her first past, square in the eye on each of them, this team's been practicing, they haven't missed yet. Emily jumps from her Over Board and lands, running her spear through the top of a Krab and launching herself forward over a pair of Kankrelets, reflecting their shots with her mirrored glove on her left hand and landing with a spin to slice another Krab's legs out from under it with the tip of her spear. Aelita and Ulrich have reached the Tower, Aelita's in. Victory, Team Otritzi.

Score calculations, Team Otritzi: 4 Wasps (75 points/kill), 7 Kankrelets (50 points/kill), 1 Krab (100 points/kill), Keeper: Aelita, 100LP (-0 points); Defenders: Ulrich, 100LP ( -0 Points); Yumi, 100LP (-0 Points); Odd, 100LP (-0 Points); Emily, 100LP (-0 Points); Immortal Bonus (+2000 Points), Impervious Bonus (+5000 Points), Perfect Aim (+500 Points), 2 Deflection Kill Bonuses (100 points/Deflection-kill), Deactivation Bonus (x2 multiplier), Over Wing Penalty (-100 Points), 2 Over Board Penalties (-125 Points each), Over Bike Penalty (-150 Points). Final Score, Team Otritzi+16300 Points, an amazing round for Team Otritzi, the victors of this battle will be receiving 81500 credits in prize money for this match.

Score calculations, Team Delmas: 8 Wasps (75 points/kill); 4 Krabs (100 Points/kill); Keeper: Sissi, 60LP (-400 points); Defenders: Theo, 0LP (-500 points); Herb, 0LP (-500 Points); Nicholas, 90LP (-50 Points); Ambush Bonus (+1500 Points), 5 Deflection Kill Bonuses (100 Points/Deflection-kill), Over Bike Penalty (-150 Points). Final Score, Team Delmas+1400 points, the losers will be receiving 7000 credits in prize money for their score, however this match does count against them in their quest to be promoted to the LG-8, Western Europe Division.

Come again for the next match of the LG-9, France Division.

* * *

:Otritzi: 

I watch as both teams are materialized and they shake hands, I shake Mr. Delmas' hand and our teams head back to their locker rooms. I walk into the locker room and see Yumi and Ulrich sitting next to one another on one bench, talking, and Odd, Aelita, Emily and Jeremie sitting on the other bench. I sit down in the office chair next to the blackboard hanging on the wall. I address my team.

"Good job out there, all of you. That was an amazing Slaughter match, I feel sorry for the monsters that happened to be in your way. Well, you heard XANA, we earned 81500 credits, each of you will receive 1000 credits of it as your allowance, next week we will be participating in a War match, Aelita, your status as a Keeper won't matter for the upcoming match, we need to give you a weapon."

Aelita looks like she is deep in thought for a few seconds then she replies with a sigh.

"Using my power I could create any weapon I would need, if I had a weapon when I was virtualized I wouldn't be able use my Creativity power."

I think for a moment, her Creativity power had proven to be invaluable in our last War match, even though it wasn't official.

"Alright, but I want you to stay away from the fighting as much as possible, any life points lost in a War match cost us 10 points each, we could easily lose most of the money we earned this match."

"Understood."

Odd stands up and stretches.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm still hyper from being in Lyoko, anyone up for some training?"

Everyone in the room groans except my daughter, who stands up next to him.

"Sounds like a plan. Will we be training on Earth or in Lyoko?"

"Lyoko, I've booked the Kadic Tropic region as a training ground for the next week, cost me my allowance of the winnings, but I made the arrangements just before we were all materialized."

I'm slightly surprised by that, a sector like that for a week for a thousand credits? Who knew XANA was so generous. But before I can say anything else Odd pips up again.

"The only stipulation is that Otritzi has to go into Lyoko with us, XANA wants to meet with him, virtual face to virtual face."

I knew it, I wonder what XANA wants this time, he didn't fix that last round, Team Delmas had to follow the pulsations, a sure fire way to get ambushed, even with Odd's Precognition ability and Emily's Danger Sense ability, if my team got caught unawares by an ambush like that, we would be wiped out. Part of the reason I insisted Jeremie create a Super-scan program to locate the exact location of the tower. Last time XANA and I had a face to face we sparred and he kicked my fiery ass, as high leveled as my character is, he kicked my ass.

I used to play in the LG-3 until my team was disbanded after getting almost annihilated in a Core Region match against XANA himself. My team had seven people, our Operator, the owner of the team; Mysti, our Keeper and an Elven Mystic; and five defenders, myself, a close range flame Elementalist; an Elven Samurai; a feline Ninja; a human archer; and a canine sniper. Core Region Matches aren't available to anyone below the LG-5 ranking, they are always against XANA himself and the team that you are attempting to earn a program from. To complete a Core Region match you start in the center of the Core Region and you have to find and activate the key within a time limit, protect your Keeper from the Scyphozoa, and make it to the data terminal to retrieve the data file from XANA's program banks for use by your team for use in the LGPX, the Core Region matches are often unofficial.

My team failed that mission. All four of my friends were devirtualized and I lost the Keeper to the Scyphozoa when it grabbed me and threw me into the void, then took our Keeper as his personal pet, she's still under his control and still in the Core Region, I suppose if I get lucky today I'll be able to rescue her, but how much of her spirit is left I do not know. I do have a feeling that this training session will involve the Scyphozoa, time to warn my team members.

"Guys, you've heard of the Scyphozoa, right?"

They all nod to the affirmative.

"If it shows up I want all of you materialized. That particular monster is dangerous to your real life well being, it can trap you in Lyoko and do various other damages, if one shows up during our training I want you to promise me you will run the other way and not look back until you are materialized."

They all nod again. The whole group of us go to my house, on foot of course, the buses aren't running today, something about giving the drivers the day off so they could watch the first match of the Lyoko season. Oh well, not that it really matters, we walk to the stadium before our matches anyway, it's not far from our main base and Kadic High. Which explains why so many of the students there are involved in the LG-9 France Division.

People come from all over France to join in the event, many of them send their kids to Kadic in hopes that they will be scouted for an LGPX team, like Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Maggie were. Jeremie and Maggie were so close to one another, even before I came along and formed Team Otritzi. I'm sure the two of them would have graduated high school and gotten married if she hadn't died. I'm also sure that Odd and Aelita would never have met Jeremie and the others had I not scouted the two of them out as members of my team. Ulrich had insisted that I take Yumi on the team when I scouted him, and I don't regret listening to him about it. All in all, my team is good, but we don't appear to work together, always competing with one another and one of our members tends to take more risks than he should when dealing with the other teams and XANA's monsters, but they usually pay off, so I don't get on his case too often.

We arrive at my house and we all head straight to my basement, Jeremie taking up his position on the holo-projector that I won from XANA during one of my solo Core Region missions when I was with my last team. I step into one of the gold colored scanners lining the room and nod to Jeremie, he activates the virtualization protocols and scans me into Kadic's Island Region, where XANA had agreed to let my team train if I met him again. An orb adorned with a XANA eye floats down from above me and picks me up, whisking me away to the Core Region, XANA's home base, and the place I've come to know all too well.

Arriving in the Core Region I am met with XANA's humanoid form, a male lancer with a black flame for a head and the XANA symbol glowing on his chest. I scoff at the sight.

"Alright, I'm here. You better not try and attack my team with a Scyphozoa."

XANA's voice echoes inside the chamber.

"I have no reason to attack them. I wanted you here so you could help me defend the Core Region. I've got another team headed here for a Core Region Mission, I don't want them to succeed again, they're going for Jeremie's Super-scan program now, I think you want to protect that."

"Fine, I'll help. Just let me talk to Mysti afterward."

"You've got a deal. You know, I didn't take her memory like your Op thought I did. I only took her DNA code so I could create my own human body. She's still here, but that's only because she can't find the exit of the room she's in right now."

"Thank you for that."

XANA opens the wall and the two of us walk down the hall toward the room. I hear another transporter arrive as the wall closes behind us. I start running toward the room, I've only got a few seconds to make this look right. I come to a halt and turn around, lighting my hands on fire and crouching into my fighting stance, placing a snarl on my face and growling when the team enters the room. It's Team Zune, a rival team in the LG-3, I guess they haven't changed much, which is probably why they won't ever advance in the ranks to LG-2. They never did do very well in the LG-3, always falling prey to ambushes and losing at least one character to them. I suppose the Super-scan program would do them good, but I'm not about to let them take it from Jeremie like they want to.

Moving quickly I dash forward, they don't even see me until I ram my burning left hand into one of their chests, devirtualizing the poor fool instantly, using my Flaming Combo technique I launch from my first kill, their sniper, to their Samurai and grab him by the head with my searing right hand and crush his virtual skull in my grip, then I hop back and summon my wings. Leaving their Keeper and two other Defenders at my mercy as I lift into the air outside of their range. I summon a pair of fireballs into my hands and dive at them. The two Defenders stand in front of their Keeper, brandishing their weapons at me as I fly in and force my fireballs into their stomachs, causing their life points to drop to almost zero in a second as I flip over and plant my heel into their Keeper's head in a downward motion, slicing him perfectly in half with my flaming heel. I turn around and snap my fingers, detonating the fireballs inside of the two remaining Team Zune members, Flawless Victory.

XANA drops in from above, utterly amazed by how quickly I vanquished them. The two of us walk back into the arrival room as the walls slowly close behind us. He nods his fiery head and speaks to me.

"I get the feeling you were holding back in our last fight, I couldn't do that alone even if I tried."

I smirk, knowing I'm better at something that XANA feels good. I decide to remind him of our deal.

"I stopped them, now let me see Mysti."

"Follow me, I'll take you to her."

XANA starts walking to the opposite side of where I slaughtered Team Zune, probably earning myself a nice paycheck in the process, lets see, a five man team, one of which was a level three Keeper, that alone is worth 3000 points and the other four were all level four, that adds up to 2000 points a kill, 11000 points total, at LG-3 standards that equals 550000 credits and that's without the bonuses I incurred, Immortal, Impervious, Combo king, 5 on 1, and a victory bonus, I made over two million dollars for wiping them, the gang's going to love me for that, as well as maybe bringing us a new Operator so we can get Jeremie back into the field, I'm too high leveled to participate in the LG-9 tier and I made it to the LG-5 at level one, leveling up for the first time after my first Core Region Mission, yeah, fun times. Too bad they are in the past.

* * *

:Jeremie: 

XANA let me watch Otritzi's fight through his eyes, it was amazing, Otritzi moved so fast I could barely follow him. He used two attacks then fluidly switched from melee to ranged and then back to melee, so fast that his opponents didn't have time to react before they were all painfully devirtualized. I can see why Otritzi was a LG-3 Defender, that was insane. I also heard him talking about somebody named Mysti, perhaps she was the Keeper of his old team that was captured by the Scyphozoa and permanently virtualized. XANA also said something about letting her go, as he has no more use for her, but doesn't want to kill her. I hope Otritzi can bring her to our private Lyoko System. I tabulated the bonuses that Otritzi earned in that little 5 on 1, Thirty-seven million credits at LG-3 pay, we could live off that for a long time, but I don't know if XANA was planning on paying him or not.

Getting back to watching my teammates as their training session rolls onward, they've annihilated well over four hundred monsters total, and no sign of a Scyphozoa. The gang had been going nuts, even the normally docile Aelita had created herself a saber and was slicing up the monsters, practicing her deflections and everything else, too bad this is a training session, cause they've racked up enough kills to make us all rich, and only Odd has been hit, and only once.

* * *

:Otritzi: 

I continue walking beside XANA as he leads me through the ever-changing Core Region to where Mysti is currently located. XANA said he was studying her, but she had stopped doing anything and was just sitting there, crying. He decided that he had gone far enough, and was going to release the poor girl to me.

We arrive in the room where Mysti was sitting. Upon seeing me she jumps to her feet and wraps her arms around my neck, nuzzling into it and she's still crying. I look at XANA and his normally black flame is now burning a soft gray, I guess that's his smile cause his voice came across amused as he activated the transport to take the two of us to the Kadic Tropic region to rejoin my team in their training session.

* * *

:Ulrich: 

I watch as the infamous Core Region transporter lands beside me, the monsters all recede back and wait off the plateau, giving us a berth to catch our virtual breaths, even though we could all have gone on for another four hours, Otritzi's training on Earth was harder than this walk in the park. Otritzi shows up with a beautiful young girl in his arms as the transporter flies off. The girl looks up from nuzzling her face into Otritzi's neck to look at the rest of us, she then looks at Otritzi again and whispers a quiet question to him. He responds with a smile and he introduces us to his young lady friend.

Jeremie's voice echoes down from above, in true Operator fashion.

"I've been working on recreating your friend's lost DNA code, XANA provided me with most of it, I had to put together a few strands and recode everything so it fits together, it's all tested and it works, I should be able to Materialize Mysti now."

Otritzi smiles the first sincere smile I've seen him smile since he formed our team last winter. Usually after a victory he'll flash a confident smirk here and there but he rarely smiles, he also cracks the most evil looking grins sometimes, but he's a good guy. I think he said that it would be possible to have her as our Operator and get Jeremie back into Lyoko...that'll be a good thing, we need a sniper in here for the upcoming War mission against Team Drarik. I'm good with deflections and so is Emily, but we can't deflect Sniper fire and they've got two snipers. Dodging sniper fire is an impossibility at our level. Otritzi might be able to, but we can't. I hear a constant clicking over the microphone and then Mysti's virtual body shatters away.

* * *

:Mysti: 

I can feel my fingers again, cold, heat, all of it. Oh, how I've missed this. I hug myself as I lay in the bottom of the scanner. I'm greeted by a young blonde boy wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of light tan jeans. He extends his hand to me offering to help me up. I reach up and take his hand, he pulls me to my feet, it feels wonderful to experience warmth again, I guess the saying is true, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.

He lets go of my hand and walks back over to the holo-projector and materializes everyone in his team and Otritzi as well. The whole team walks over to me and surrounds me, I don't know what's going on so I lower my head a little and pout in Otritzi's direction. He reaches forward and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a big hug.

* * *

:Otritzi: 

I can't believe it, Mysti's back in the real world, I missed her something fierce while she was trapped in Lyoko for the past two years. I couldn't believe it when XANA told me that he had kept her alive, I thought he was just a heartless machine...I guess I was wrong, he only needed to use her DNA code to create his own body so he could leave Lyoko if he wanted to. I only hope I can get Mysti back to the sweet girl she used to be before he did that. She hasn't really aged a day since she was stuck inside of Lyoko.

XANA purified the digital void in Lyoko when he revealed himself to the public as a virtual god of a virtual combat arena that spanned the entire globe, it won't permanently virtualize you anymore, just devirtualize you. I would have to say that I've forgiven him for capturing Mysti, he did give her back to me at least. I just can't bring me to hate the guy anymore, he returned that which I had lost, my adopted sister, Mysti...I can't hate him now, I feel indebted to him.

Jeremie brings up our account balance for Team Otritzi and turns in his chair to look at us. His face lights up with a huge smile.

"XANA paid us for your latest solo mission, Otritzi. Our account is now thirty seven million credits fatter, I take it you need me to train Mysti as an Operator, I've already prepared notes for her to look through, including my Super-scan, vehicle materialization, and virtualization programs. Oh, as an afterthought, I created a way to materialize the Lyoko vehicles to Earth, I ran the theoretics by XANA and he's given the go ahead, I should have the program for the Over Board done by tomorrow, I've already completed the Over Bike and the Over Wing will be done by the end of the week."

I quirk an eyebrow at Jeremie.

"Padding your personal account again, Jeremie?"

Jeremie looks at me in all seriousness.

"You know, I volunteered to do this stuff and XANA insists on paying me for something I would do for free."

I just chuckle.

"I was kidding, Einstein. You need to learn to lighten up."

Jeremie turns back around to the computer screen and brings up the Over Bike materialization program and activates it.

"Anyone up for a ride on an Over Bike here on Earth?"

Ulrich takes a step forward and volunteers himself. One of the scanners behind us closes and reopens with an Over Bike sitting squarely in the middle of it, full size too. Ulrich walks over to it and grabs the handlebars, wheeling it out of the scanner and out into my back yard.

* * *

A/N: I'm accepting entrants. Check my profile for the character creation specs. Also, the Operator will almost all of the time be human. The only time they won't be human is when they were a defender in a previous time. Elementalists are rare, I'm only limiting the number of them to one on a team. Elementalist is both race and class, they get no weapons and no powers, except their elemental combo. In Otritzi's case, Flaming Combo, it acts like super sprint but only works as long as he has targets in range. Elementalists also get a modification to their bodies, like Otritzi's fiery wings and tail-feathers. 

In response to Castaway567, I'm going to use your team next chapter.


	3. Vs Team Drarik

A/N I don't own Team Drarik, Code: Lyoko, and IGPX. The first one belongs to Castaway567, who forgot to give his Keeper and Defenders each a Lyoko power. The second one belongs to a bunch of Frenchmen and IGPX belongs to Toonami. Team Daredevil belongs to Tellemicus Sundance. Team Otritzi is mine, as are the characters Mysti Falcon, Otritzi Phoenix and Emily Phoenix.

* * *

LGPX Chapter 3: Team Otritzi VS. Team Drarik 

Welcome back to the LG-9 France Division. Today we have the veteran Team Drarik versus the local favorites Team Otritzi. Team Otritzi has had a lineup change, Their new member was once an LG-3 Keeper, Mysti Falcon, is now their Operator and Jeremie Belpois, the team's Sniper, is back on the field. Will this line-up change affect the outcome of the battle?

Team Drarik is one of the older LG-9 teams with almost five years worth of experience, declining the invitation to move up in the ranks several times. Although they may soon find themselves ineligible for the LG-9 as the rules state that only those of Level 1 may participate in the LG-9 field teams. They consist of Operator Mathew Drarik, The teams owner, who has yet to set foot inside of Lyoko; Keeper Daniel Escuela, an Elven knight with a power we have yet to see him actually use; Sibling Defenders Kendal and Jaz Sazar, a pair of perfectly identical character cards with the only exception being gender; Defender Crystal Demir, Feline archer with the power of Guidance, which allows her to control her arrow's flight paths; and finally Defender Triston Robet, Mechanized Samurai with the ability of Summon Weapon.

Today's match will be a Macro War match, each team will be given the ability to summon monsters to help them in Lyoko, the monsters will not count against the score of the team and the Operator will be in control of them. The monsters available for this match will be the Block (50 Points each), the Krab (75 Points each), and the Tarantula (100 Points each). As always Damaging your opponents will net you ten points per life point damage inflicted. Each player will start with two Blocks under their control. Team colors are as follows, Team Otritzi is Blue team and Team Drarik is Gold team. This will be displayed on their monsters as well as the armband that their virtual selves will be wearing. Any member from either team will be capable of deactivating the tower, but the tower will be locked while the both teams' players are still in Lyoko. Powers will affect Escorts. This match will take place in the Kadic Tropic Region.

"Teams, take your positions."

The keepers and defenders from both teams step into the scanners and await virtualization. Mysti Falcon and Mathew Drarik take their positions at the Holo-projectors, their fingers hovering above the keyboard, twitching in anticipation. The countdown begins.

"Tower activation in ten seconds...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...GO!"

Mysti and Mathew's fingers fly across their respective keyboards. Mysti virtualizes all six of her team mates and calls up six Krabs and two Tarantulas to protect her teammates as they drop into Lyoko with their escorts. Mathew virtualizes his team and summons up four Tarantulas to guard his team's fortress. Mysti also informs her team of the location of their opponents' fortress as well as the Tower as Mathew summons up an Over Board for his team's archer.

Team Otritzi all take off running, wait...Jeremie and his escorts have vanished from our screens, he must have activated his Fade power, which also affected both of his Blocks. Ulrich activates his Super-Sprint power, also affecting both his escorts, and the boy and his Blocks take off at speeds rivaling that of the Over Wing. Odd and Emily both appear to be heading in different directions as well. Aelita has not left the team's fortress. Whatever they have planned it will be big.

Team Drarik hit the dirt running, all racing towards the Tower, following the pulsations, their snipers staying well back from the group, they seem to be having a brother/sister spat, I hope that doesn't cause any problems for Team Drarik when they run into Team Otritzi's forward man, Ulrich Stern.

Where did that come from? All ten of Team Drarik's Block escorts were just shattered by spikes coming from the ground they were walking on. It seem Aelita Stones was doing something after all. Three flashes of yellow and Tristan Robet's life points were quartered by three powerful strikes from the Team Otritzi Samurai's Triplicates under cover of a hail of laser fire from his Six Blocks. Odd Della Robbia in true feline fashion drops down and hisses at Crystal Demir, tackling her off her Over Board while his Blocks open fire on Daniel Escuela to keep him on the defensive and maybe distract him. Four loud bangs rings out across Lyoko, the only indicator that sniper fire has been exchanged. Jeremie Belpois just brained all of Team Drarik's Fortress guards. Emily Phoenix just dropped from a nearby tree and stabbed her spear through Jaz Sazar's head from behind. Yumi Ishiyama just dropped from the top of a tree, spinning like a top at such speeds she's leaving afterimages, she breaks from her spin, leaving afterimages again as she flies towards Kendal Sazar, slicing him almost perfectly in half, vertically, with one of her fans. What a brutal ambush, all of the Escort Blocks and Fortress Guards of Team Drarik have been flattened, as well as both of their snipers, Kendal and Jaz Sazar.

The remainder of Team Drarik disperse, trying to lose their pursuers. As the three remaining team members flee in separate directions, each being followed by a team member of Team Otritzi. Tristan Robet is being tailed by the fused Ulrich Stern and his escorts. Crystal Demir is still wrestling with Odd Della Robbia with Emily and their four blocks preparing to attack if Crystal should break free. Yumi takes off after Daniel Escuela. Two more bangs are heard as Tristan and Daniel's virtual bodies are shattered by Jeremie's sniper fire, that boy is an amazing shot. Aelita has joined the group watching Odd and Crystal, as well as Jeremie, no longer under the influence of his Fade power. It appears that Team Otritzi is placing bets on who will win the feline tussle as Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama arrive to join in watching the fight.

Odd and Crystal have yet to use their claws or arrows and seem to be rolling around in the sand, each trying to get the upper hand in their little skirmish. While gambling on these matches is normally illegal, Otritzi has assured me that they are not betting seriously. Mysti types in several lines of code, materializing a katana that falls to the ground beside Aelita, who picks it up. Aelita walks closer to the cat fight and stabs the sword into the ground, whatever they are doing, it appears to be working, cause Crystal's stopped fighting and is sitting in the middle of the circle with her head down, apparently she has given up, as her bow and arrows lay broken on the ground and her Over Board has Dematerialized.

Mathew Drarik furiously types in commands, summoning up fourteen Tarantulas near the tower and setting them to guard it...a clever move. Odd picks up the katana and walks over to where Crystal is standing, swinging the sword fast enough to cause a delayed reaction, Two seconds after the slash connects it removes her head, devirtualizing her in one stroke. The team begins to walk toward the tower to deactivate it and end the match. Team Drarik's Tarantulas open fire upon the group as they head towards the tower, Emily dashes forward, dodging all the laser fire from the army of Tarantulas firing at her, she spins her spear, deflecting almost every shot back at the monsters, causing six of them to explode before they realize their mistake and stop firing at her. Ulrich Triplicates and Supersprints forward to slice three of them to ribbons before jumping back to avoid the combination attack from Aelita and Yumi. Aelita and Yumi uses their powers to create and move a boulder half size of the Tower and drop it squarely on the remaining Tarantulas. Emily dashes around the boulder and into the tower, deactivating it. FLAWLESS VICTORY!

Four more victories like that and Team Otritzi may be invited to move up the ranks to the LG-8, Western Europe Division before the season ends.

Score Tabulation for Team Otritzi is as follows: 10 Blocks (50 Points each); 18 Tarantulas (100 Points each); 5 LV 1 War Player kills (1000 Points Each); Impervious (5000 Points); Immortal (2000 Points); 6 Deflection Kills (100 Points Each); Perfect Aim (500 Points); Victory Bonus (2x multiplier); No Vehicle Penalty, No Damage Penalties; Final Score, Team Otritzi: 30,800 Points, earning them 154,000 Credits.

Score Tabulation for Team Drarik is as follows: 0 Kills; Ambush Bonus (1500 Points); Over Board Penalty (-125 Points); 5 LV 1 War Player Devirtualizations (-1000 Points each); Final Score, Team Drarik: -3625 Points, they owe 18,125 credits to the owner of the LGPX, XANA.

Looks like Team Otritzi's streak is only getting longer. Just last week after our televised match Team Otritzi's owner, Otritzi Phoenix, an LG-3 ranked Level four Flame Elementalist had to defend his team in a Core Region Mission staged by LG-3 ranked Team Zune who were trying to steal a Super Scan program from Team Otritzi's program database, ending in failure due to a terrific string of one hit kills by Otritzi himself, go to the main LGPX site to see this terrific battle.

((Read the second half of last chapter to see the fight.))

* * *

(Diary excerpts.)

* * *

:Aelita: 

I feel myself being Devirtualized, I'm kinda worried for the other team's players, those devirtualizations we handed out were brutal. I can still see the medics around Crystal, trying to revive her after she fainted in the scanner from having her virtual head removed. The seven of us walk over to the other team, who are nursing some very bruised egos and really tired bodies from that fight. Getting Devirtualized by head shot must take a lot out of you, cause they don't even look at us or respond when we talk to them. Great, now I feel bad for having to crush their team like that. I just did as we had planned to do, that little ambush, how it all played out...we had it planned with the exception of those last fourteen Tarantulas.

Otritzi's a brilliant strategist, he came up with the whole ambush, even having Jeremie snipe the Fortress Guards using his already quick hands on the sniper rifle to reload it so fast. He's also a heck of a trainer, even before our first match he had us all familiarize ourselves with our weapons, reloading drills and target practice for Jeremie, Psionics and frisbee training for Yumi, Sprints, swordsmanship, and deflection drills for Ulrich, target practice and meditation for Odd, Sprints, deflection, and spear combat drills for Emily, I had endurance training, meditation, swordsmanship, marksmanship, weapon throwing and martial arts training.

The only one who wasn't put through the physical ringer was Maggie, and she was left out of it only because she had to do virtualization, materialization, vehicle materialization, and writing programs to an almost insane level. She was incapable of being scanned to Lyoko because of a health factor that XANA identified when we went to sign up as a team. She had some kind of heart problems that couldn't handle the stress put on the body during the virtualization process. Although I guess it didn't really matter as she was killed by a drunk driver less than a month later while she was walking home from a training session.

I was always the odd one out before she died...Emily had Odd, Yumi had Ulrich and Maggie had Jeremie. My hair is naturally this pale shade of pink...I think it was a genetic mutation my mother passed on to me. I like the color...but most guys in school didn't, and the other girls thought I was a freak. The day Otritzi came to Kadic looking to recruit a LGPX team I guess I caught his eye, he asked me to sign on as Keeper of his team. I agreed whole heartedly, but I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

Later that week he had brought me to his home, along with his other recruits, Emily, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Maggie. It was then that I learned Emily was his adoptive daughter. Otritzi showed off a bit for us when we arrived. He ignited his hands and drew several symbols in the air with his lingering fire. Then he told us about what being a member of an LGPX team was like, for him anyway.

He also made us promise that we would never quit until we reached the LG-0, a promise that I intend to keep, as it's about the only thing keeping me going these days. Jeremie isn't interested in dating anyone and Odd and Ulrich are already taken. I don't want to go outside of the team cause that could cause a potential problem later on as we move up the ranks and are forced to move around, and Otritzi would rather not have any tag-alongs, besides Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd are the only guys in the entire school that are nice to me. I guess I'll always be that pink-headed freak to everyone else.

Oh, there I go pouring out my problems again, oh well...not like you were really listening anyway. I think I'll go take a nap, Otritzi said we did some real LG-4 work today so he's letting us have a couple days' rest.

* * *

:Otritzi: 

I watch as Aelita wrote into her diary, I knew exactly how she felt...it wasn't hard for me to relate being an Elementalist and all. As an Elementalist I was often ridiculed and made fun of, that is until I wiped out an entire LG-5 team by myself at level 1. XANA was a good friend back when I was an LG-8 warrior, he would often invite me to Lyoko so we could talk...I sometimes miss those days. In case you couldn't tell, Aelita's an Elven Mystic. Aelita is bright enough to be capable of being an Operator...but she has told me she feels at home in Lyoko and wouldn't trade that feeling for anything.

I've been thinking about adopting Aelita, as with the rest of the team, they are practically my kids anyway. I'm always taking care of them and the spend more time at my home than at the boarding school. So far I haven't been yelled at by any of their parents, although I doubt Emily's biological parents will be screaming at me any time soon, they died almost five years prior to my adoption of Emily. I've jokingly asked Ulrich's parents if they would be willing to part with him...the scary part about that is they said yes, stating that he had been a mistake in the first place and they never wanted kids anyway. I knew they were cold, but that's ridiculous. I'm planning on surprising Ulrich with the adoption papers after our match next week.

I hope he likes the idea, cause that would make the others more open minded towards it. I've already talked to Odd's parents and they said that they'd let me if he wanted to. Aelita's parents realize just how hard of a time she has had at school, what with the bullies and what not picking on her, as well as not being able to use her Lyoko power on Earth without causing some major problems. Yumi's parents don't want to let her go, yet. Mysti is old enough to be my sister, so I treat her as such. Jeremie's an orphan ward of the state who got scholarships to get into Kadic Academy and then he busied himself with learning all there was to know about Lyoko and the LGPX, I've been working on adopting him as well...should be ready to tell him about it next week. XANA helped me by filling out the virtual paperwork for Jeremie's adoption, I know XANA fears what the kid can do, he's an exceptional hacker but he's honorable to a fault.

Well there's the plans I've made for my young friends, I've built a family from the ground up...not an easy task when you're trying to protect your team from bastards like Team Zune who want to take advantage of weaker teams by taking programs that their members worked so hard to create.

* * *

:Jeremie: 

I sigh, lately I've been thinking about Aelita. She's so nice to me, treating me like I matter to her more than the rest of the team. She said something about showing me Lyoko through her eyes someday, I can only guess what she means by that. Maybe she sees Lyoko differently than we do, she's equated it to thriving world filled with creatures that nobody but herself can see. She did make her own character card and instead of putting in a weapon she put in her power and several lines of code that didn't look like it was used for anything. I guess XANA has a soft spot for the young girl, cause he seems to connect with her in such a way that I hadn't thought possible. Perhaps it's her power, Creativity, that allows her to have that connection, I swear I've seen some of XANA's monsters protecting her before. I guess she's more powerful than she realizes.

I sigh again. Thinking of Aelita always reminds me of Maggie for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that Maggie was saved by XANA as well, I'm sure if he could he would have possessed someone or something to protect Maggie as well. I have often wondered why XANA was so nice to me...perhaps it's because I'm such a skilled hacker and programmer, maybe he fears my power a little. I'd never use these hands to destroy him, he's a valued friend...not to mention my main pay check.

Thinking about XANA brings me back to my projects, I've completed my Over Board and Over Wing programs, XANA's going to be happy about that. He likes to see us preserving our world...and with these programs we would be able to make vehicles that did not burn chemicals to run but ran off the energy of it's rider...much like they do in Lyoko. Ulrich told me that he loved how the Over Bike ran last week. He's been keeping the thing and using it to get around. The principle thought it was strange how he had that, I guess that he was surprised that I had successfully materialized an inanimate object from Lyoko onto Earth.

XANA and I have been slowly breaking down the barriers between Lyoko and Earth. By this time next year we should be able to materialize XANA himself from Lyoko, that will be a glorious day. I've been working on a DNA code for him, he took parts of Mysti's code for himself but was unable to complete it himself. XANA asked me to make him two versions of his body, one male and one female...I didn't ask why. I suppose XANA wants to create himself a mate, wouldn't surprise me. The male body he asked me to create isn't fully human, it's closer to an elf, I also left out the part of the DNA code that causes aging in both bodies, my little gift to XANA.

Well, I had better get back to working on my projects, I can't wait to have XANA come to visit us here on Earth.

* * *

:Mysti: 

XANA is seen as the benevolent god of Lyoko...I know him for what he really is. He's an entity without a soul. His programming almost perfectly mimics that of a humans, but he's not. He's fooled the entire world, but I guess he isn't such a bad guy, I mean he kept me alive even though he didn't need me anymore. I'm still getting used to life on Earth again. Three years trapped in Lyoko does that to a person, I guess. When I was first Materialized again I was so very stiff, it took me most of this week to get back to being capable of full motion again. Jeremie was a great teacher, I learned all I needed to know about how to run the Holo-projector terminal. He also showed me his custom virtualization program, something he hadn't even shown XANA yet. I have to say that I am impressed, the custom virtualization allows him to materialize their vehicles as he virtualizes them.

I have to say that his Vehicle Materialization programs are amazing. Materializing the vehicle makes it so it appears in the scanner not linked to anyone. But the first person to touch the vehicle becomes its owner. Like with the Over Bike we materialized last week and Ulrich, it's cool. I had never seen anyone take to driving something like that so quickly, I guess Ulrich knows how it handles cause it interfaces with him. I can't wait til we get the ok to produce our own vehicles, I personally want an Over Board, it was the vehicle I used when I was with my original team, Team Phoenix. Team Phoenix had everyone using vehicles, except Otritzi, who could keep up with us only because he could fly without a vehicle. I sigh, those were good times, but they are all in the past now, this is my team now, Team Otritzi, formed by the son of my last team's owner. Why he came to France to start the team I will never know.

I can hear Ulrich calling for me downstairs, might as well see what he wants.

* * *

:Yumi: 

I walked home after Otritzi gave us our normal allowance, 1000 creds, it's not much considering the current world economy, but it works for us. We don't really have to buy that much, we are kids after all, and Otritzi pays for most of our expenses. He's such a nice guy too. We often think of him as the nicest bastard we know, because of all the training we had to do when he recruited us we grew to resent him a little bit. Although now, while we still hold some resentment toward him, he's the guy we all rely on when our team gets accosted by some of the higher rank teams out there, he's the only one eligible to take on Core Region Missions, the five of us are too low class to defeat an LG-5 rated team. How Team Zune figured out we had a Super Scan program I'll never know, most LG-9 teams don't have them, but a lot of the LG-5 teams have them. Maybe they were watching us because Otritzi was a member of the team that gave them the most grief...but, whatever, it's in the past now.

Today he gave us a really big compliment, he said we completed our last match with the style of an LG-4 rated team. That would explain why we were able to stomp Team Drarik so badly, I feel really sorry for them, especially Crystal, getting crushed in Lyoko like that hurts, it happened to me in our first Lyoko training session against Otritzi, he destroyed all six of us, Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Emily, and myself, in one shot each. That was one of the most humbling experiences I've ever had, six fighters getting flattened by one guy, even though he was a level 4 we should have been able to at least hurt him, he dodged and countered all of our attacks, even Jeremie's sniper fire. I suppose he was only showing us how far we had to go to even be able to compete with a single LG-3 warrior, but I get the feeling he was on par with the LG-1 circuit fighters, especially after he leveled Team Zune in five attacks and they consist of a level 3 Keeper and four level 4 Defenders.

I suppose I'd better cut this log entry short, I'm supposed to meet Ulrich, Jeremie, Emily and Odd for a little celebration. I'm kinda worried for Aelita, she looked so down after that last match, I hope Otritzi can make her feel better, the two of them seem to be almost as close as Emily and Otritzi were when Emily introduced us to her adoptive dad.

* * *

:Ulrich: 

I drove around town for a while, just enjoying the feel of wind on my face and the music in my ears. Odd and Emily decided to have a little party for us after our victory in this latest match. Macro War matches don't usually end like this one did. Oftentimes only one player walks away from them. And sometimes nobody walks away with deactivating the tower. Oh well, I'm just out enjoying myself. I want to bring Yumi along with me on one of these drives, they are so relaxing, too bad that I can't use Mode 2 on this baby on Earth, it would be cool to fly above the traffic. No use pining over impossibilities though. We are currently waiting on the ok to create three Over Boards (Odd, Emily, and Aelita), another Over Bike (Otritzi), and two Over Wings (Jeremie and Yumi). I personally think I'd like to see the way an Over Bike changes when Otritzi claims it, my Over Bike changed when I grabbed the handlebars, it grew a sword that is sheathed beside the seat.

Jeremie and Mysti have been spending a lot of time together, but I can tell they aren't romantic with their relationship, it's a much more professional relationship than Emily and Odd. Emily is a human in Lyoko, but she has all the habits of a feline player, it's funny watching her and Odd interact. Odd tends to wrap his arms around her and purr, prompting Emily to pat him on the head, the two of them act like they own one another, always touching whenever they get a chance.

Odd treats Aelita like she's a princess, heck, we all do, even Emily. Yeah, we're just a group of five knights sworn to protect our darling princess, even though none of us are of the Knight class. Jeremie has been getting tounge tied around Aelita as of late, it's cute, but annoying. I don't even think Aelita knows that he's got a crush on her right now. Yumi and I don't like being apart, I doubt I could stand it if Yumi got trapped in Lyoko like Mysti did. I hope XANA doesn't do something like that again.

I come to a halt in front of the school. The principle wanted to see me tonight, I hope nothing bad happens while I'm here, I've got an Earth training session tomorrow.

* * *

:Odd: 

I stalk up behind Emily, she shivers and I pounce, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her tightly. She giggles and reaches over her shoulder to scratch the spot between the ears hidden in my hair. I purr loudly at the pleasurable contact and she turns around in my arms so she's facing me. She goes onto her toes and plants a kiss straight on my cheek, I turn red, but I'm still purring, I can't help but purr when I'm holding her. I suppose we have an owner/pet relationship, but it goes both ways. I mean, it's a she's mine and I'm hers sort of thing, the two of us are practically inseparable.

I never would have noticed her unless she hadn't brought her adoptive father to school so he could scout out members for his team. I suppose he had a heck of a nest egg from somewhere, maybe XANA himself was sponsoring us, I don't know for sure. Otritzi never did tell us who our sponsor was, but I suppose we really don't need one at this level, the LG-9 doesn't have any entry fees, it's for amateurs looking to break into the big circuits. I suppose it would be easier to put it this way, the LG-9 is the local level, we play against teams comprised of our peers, and it's free, but only open to level 1 players. The LG-8 is the regional level, it's open to level 1+ characters, in our case, it's the Western Europe division, the countries here in Europe are too small to really have several levels of the LGPX in one country like the US, Canada, and Russia do. The LG-7 is the continental level, this one is just below the world levels. The LG-6 is the lowest world level, it's also the only free world level. The LG-5 allows you to get into the Core Region, and from there on up everything has an entry fee. I think the LG-0 has the biggest payoff, but there's only one team in it currently. Our goal is to reach the LG-0, once we achieve that we will go down in history.

XANA, I'd consider him a good friend, as most of the LGPX teams probably do. He's also the boss, cause he controls who we fight and when. He doesn't rule the world, but he gets dang close. I think the world leaders are forbidden to take part in the LGPX simply because they would be tempting XANA to do something to them. XANA's a good guy, but he's got a few issues with how the governments are run. He doesn't voice them to many people, I guess he just feels like I'm trustworthy or something. He told me that he doesn't understand why terrorists do what they do, why people insist on killing one another on Earth, where it's permanent, and many other things that happen on Earth. Jeremie wants to bring XANA out of the virtual world of Lyoko and show him Earth, but I wonder what XANA will look like outside of Lyoko. It's rare an LG-9 player even meets XANA, and I know him almost personally.

Well, I gotta go. Thanks for listening.

* * *

:Emily: 

I love Odd, everything about him makes me feel safe. I like it when he hugs me and purrs, I probably better stop before I start to sound like a little school girl with a crush. Anyway, the celebration that Odd and I planned for the team went pretty well, Dad and Aelita showed up for it. According to Dad by next week I'll have some legal brothers and sisters, I wonder who they will be, he's mentioned that XANA was helping him with the paperwork to adopt five kids, this house will be crowded like no other if he gets them. The seven members of his team, plus himself, plus five more kids, this place will be packed. I just hope they aren't little kids.

My ability in Lyoko rocks, Danger Sense gives a whole new meaning to the term adrenaline rush. When it kicks in everything moves in slow motion, except myself. It's sweet beyond belief. I bet by level 2 I'll be capable of dodging sniper fire, I almost can right now. XANA's creatures' lasers move so slow it's pitiful, and my mirrored gloves make it so much easier to get deflection kills. I swear, XANA's also been thinking of adding items to these matches as well, he's already thought of implementing coin matches, but couldn't get the coins to come out right, Jeremie and several other programmers are working on getting them to look right, as well as the system for collecting them. XANA got the idea from Super Smash Bros. Melee, he's been playing that game with Odd and myself lately, he's actually pretty good, not as great as Odd is, but Odd's almost a god at that game.

Sometimes we forget that XANA's an AI, the whole world does it at some point. He certainly acts very human, but I guess that's only because he's a sentient AI, something miles ahead of his time.

Our next match is a Race, no special conditions, just an all out race to the tower, no monsters, and no vehicles. This match will include Team Delmas, Team Daredevil, Team Cannon, and Team Otritzi. First place is worth 6000 points, the numbers go down from there. Team Cannon contains an Operator, a Keeper, and a Defender. Team Cannon's Keeper, Millie, is an elementalist, she's the biggest threat to us right now, Ulrich will take first place, as long as we take her down first. Team Cannon's Defender, Tamiya, won't be much of a threat, she's nowhere near as fast as Aelita, and she's the slowest member of our team. Team Delmas shouldn't be a problem, Sissi's not exactly one of the fastest runners, and her defenders are easily dealt with. Team Daredevil will be interesting, they are newer to the circuit than we are, only starting with this season. Angels have been seen before, but they aren't as fast as Ulrich, but then again, few people can keep up with him once he activates Super Sprint.

As I said before, Millie is our biggest threat at the moment, we just have to take first and second and we've won. Odd and Ulrich are our main racers, Odd because he's feline and Ulrich because of his power. Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi and myself are charged with keeping the rest of the teams from finishing, should make for a quick match, especially considering that most of our opponents don't know what their powers are or don't like to use them. Given that we have a Super Scan program we should also be able to use acrobatics to get to the tower first as well.

I'm going to call it a night, the party and our little cool down training session have worn me out.

* * *

Author's Note: If you want your teams to have Lyokian powers you must submit them with your characters. Now, Sign up your team through a review. And we can work the details out in Private Messages if need be. 


	4. The First LG9 Race

Author's Note: I'm still accepting teams, I'm also going to ask for at least two OCs to go with William, a Keeper and an Operator. William's going to be on a recurring team, please do make his partners good.

* * *

LGPX Ch. 4: The First LG-9 Race. 

Welcome to LGPX, if you watched last week you saw the crushing defeat of Team Drarik at the hands of Team Otritzi. No lives were lost after that match, by the way. The teams assigned to this race are Team Cannon, comprised of probably the youngest of all the competitors here. A young boy of age ten named Edward is their Operator, his specialty is manipulating the terrain of Lyoko. He works alongside Millie, his team's Air Elementalist Keeper and Defender Tamiya, a Samurai with a double dose of the multiplication power. Both girls are only eleven, this team's got to be the youngest out there, but they make up for it with their tenacity.

You should remember Team Delmas from the Opening match of this year's season. They consist of Mr. Thomas Delmas, Principle of Kadic Academy, a local boarding school with the highest recruitment ratio of all the schools in the world, the Operator, who's specialty increases his team's Life Points by fifty points (A recent development). His team consists of his daughter Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, a human Slave master class Keeper, and Defenders Theo, Nicholas, and Herb. Theo is a human of the Ninja class, Herb is an elf of the Sniper class, and Nicholas is a Human of the Knight class, they made a few modifications in the two weeks since their defeat at the hands of Team Otritzi.

We have another team in this race, the newcomers Team Daredevil, comprised of their operator, Felicia King, who has yet to show a specialization; Keeper Joey Post, an Elven Mystic who starts with a staff; the Defenders for this team are all siblings, Dustin, Amy, and Melanie Princeton. Dustin Princeton is a swordsman, three swords style, he has yet to exhibit a power. Amy Princeton is an Angel, a rare race but nothing new, uses a staff and has the power to shield her partners temporarily. Last but not least we have Melanie Princeton, an Archer who has trouble dealing with the pain of devirtualization.

As well as the favorites for this match, Team Otritzi. The owner of this team is present today, although he's never one to miss a match his team is involved in. The team's new Operator is Mysti Falcon, someone who until recently was thought dead in a devirtualization accident three years ago, her specialization causes her team to move faster inside of Lyoko, but she also has access to all of the programs that Jeremie Belpois has written, including a rare Super Scan program, as well as a program that allows her to summon vehicles for her team during the virtualization process, however vehicles are disabled for this race. The Keeper of this team is Aelita Stones, an Elven Mystic with the creativity power, however she doesn't start with a weapon. The teams five defenders are Ulrich Stern, a human Samurai with Supersprint and shadow-cloning skills; Yumi Ishiyama, a Psion Ninja who uses a pair of metallic fans for her weapons; Odd Della Robbia, a Feline Archer who has the power of Precognition, but he cannot control the visions; Jeremie Belpois, one of my personal programmers and also Team Otritzi's Elven Sniper with the power of Fade, allowing him to go undetectable to all forms of scanning, even those of XANA himself; and lastly we have Emily Phoenix, the adoptive daughter of team owner Otritzi Phoenix, and the human Lancer of the group, she has the ability to sense danger around her with the only exception being sniper class attacks inside of Lyoko at a range greater than two kilometers, her equipment consists of a spear and mirrored gloves, allowing her to deflect laser fire with her hands.

With that, the rules of this race are simple. Be the first to the tower, no vehicles, no monsters, no other rules. Points will not be taken away for damage and devirtualizations and will be awarded on placement and the only bonus available is Speed Demon, which applies only to the leader, he must finish more than one second ahead of the second placer. The race starts outside of Lyoko and at the marked starting line. Teams, on your marks, get set, Tower Activated in the Kadic Forest Region!

Team Otritzi is the first into the scanners and Mysti jumps over her team's holo-projector and puts on her headset while typing with one hand to virtualize her team, a good two second head start, amazing. The next team to virtualize is Team Cannon, the two girls don't even wait til they hit the ground, linking hands in the air and taking off with Millie's Elementalist skills, taking off and gaining on Team Otritzi. The other two teams virtualize at the same time and hit the ground running, but they are so far behind the other two teams that it's almost a joke.

Team Otritzi have left the paths, an aggressive move, although considering their Operator just sent them the data on the tower's location, it's not surprising. Wait, where's Jeremie and why has Aelita stopped? Two loud bangs echo through the Forest region, apparently he attempted to shoot down Team Cannon, as Millie is looking rather surprised. A solid note echoes across Lyoko, looks like Aelita was also preparing something for the girls, cause the path they were following suddenly vanished only to reappear again a short while later thanks to their Operator's skills. The two members of Team Cannon continue along the path, Millie and Tamiya flying low on Millie's transparent wings.

Team Daredevil and Team Delmas have begun fighting while running along the path. Herb was devirtualized quickly as Team Daredevil's Swordsman sliced him in half then picked up his pace to catch up to Nicholas, who is currently racing alongside him trying to fight him. Sissi and Joey have been going at it as well, but still maintaining their pace, however none of these participants will stand a chance of making it to the winner's circle at this rate.

The current placement is Ulrich, Odd, Emily, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Millie and Tamiya, all leaving behind a battle zone that appears to be trying desperately to catch up to them. Wait, Millie and Tamiya have just passed Jeremie and Aelita, the two slowest members of Team Otritzi, will these two young girls snatch victory from the jaws of defeat? Millie and Tamiya dodge to the left as another bang goes off, Team Otritzi all take to the air, bounding off the trees again in an acrobatic display of agility. Jeremie holsters his gun and starts to run faster, hoping to catch up to the two girls and maybe engage in a hand to hand fight with the two smaller girls.

Team Delmas has just lost all four of their players and Team Daredevil is down to only Amy Princeton, who is trying her hardest to catch up to the other teams as they race along the paths, however she is much too far behind to even stand a chance of succeeding. Amy holsters her staff and takes off at a dive, getting perilously close to the mists of the void to gain speed and hopefully pass even Aelita, although just finishing would garner her team a few points. Yumi and Emily have stopped and jumped the two members of Team Cannon, Tamiya and Millie. Millie's hands have become encased in visible blades of wind, she punches at Emily, who dodges perfectly and stabs her spear right through where Millie was but half a second ago. Ulrich has reached the tower. Yumi and Emily both smirk and take off running towards the tower, knowing it's no longer needed for the two of them to delay Millie and Tamiya, who look very confused at this turn of events and stand up to give chase. Aelita and Jeremie catch up to the pair and run alongside them, actually talking to them, obviously these guys like the young girls, cause the members of Team Otritzi seem to be downright friendly now that the race is over.

Odd has reached the tower, a full ten seconds behind Ulrich. Ulrich is standing leaning against the deactivated tower, the only indication that it is the finish line. Another twenty seconds later Millie and Tamiya arrive, followed closely by Emily, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita. Amy pops up at the edge of the platform just as Aelita tags the tower. Amy lands and sighs, obviously peeved to have her team lose their first match.

Ulrich extends his hand in friendship to Amy, while Odd bends down and hugs both of Team Cannon's members. Obviously Team Otritzi doesn't want to make enemies this round. The Operators devirtualize their teams and all present come to the Winner's circle. My assistant, Megan, will be delivering the trophy for the race, a disk containing upgrades for his team's weaponry. Also, points have been awarded for finishing, but most importantly, all participants receive 1000 credits for participating, finish or not, in this optional race. Next week we will be having a Coin match between Team Cannon and Team Otritzi. Until next time!

(End normal broadcast)

* * *

(After the race) 

As Millie, Tamiya and Edward were leaving the stadium Jeremie, Aelita and Mysti stop them.

"Good race, you two. We think you've got some real potential...We'd like to have you come over sometime for some training."

Millie and Tamiya look at one another and then Edward who just shrugs. From behind Ulrich, Emily, and Yumi grab Team Cannon and the group leaves, taking Team Cannon with them.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Training, the three of you are a bit raw, we are going to train you into an LG-5 team, Millie, you'll be training with Otritzi, perhaps he'll train you enough for you to be an LG-0 fighter after our match, XANA gave us a rather nice piece of Lyoko to train in this week, the Kadic Mountain Region."

"Tamiya, Ulrich will be training you. He's got similar Lyoko powers and he's the same class, We doubt you'll beat us without trying your hardest in training, after all, we have the capacity to wipe out most teams of five-six players."

As the group arrives at Otritzi's place, Ulrich releases Team Cannon and fuses himself back into one person again. Ulrich takes Tamiya's wrist and pulls her towards the scanners and Holoprojector installed in the house. Otritzi takes Millie's hand and leads her over to the dojo section of the house. Jeremie and Mysti grab Edward and take him to the Holoprojector.

* * *

The week passes by in a flash, Millie becomes a confident Air Elementalist, Tamiya becomes a cunning samurai, and Edward learns how to summon vehicles and makes a superscan program under the tutelage of Aelita, Jeremie, and Mysti. 


End file.
